It Started With Fire In The Rain
by Unknown Crusader
Summary: A young boy loses his family in a Team Rocket raid, and is rescued by a mysterious group called The Protectors. While he gets used to his new life, he has to make new friends and find his place in the world. Follow his adventures as he fights for justice...and revenge. Rated T for violence and language (may change later).


Unknown Crusader: Well, this is my first fic. I really hope you like it. I would give some background, but I'll talk about it at the end. Oh, and before I forget…

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Pokemon, I wouldn't be writing fanfics of it, now would I?

A young boy sat in the rain. His family's blood was running off him in streams, mixing with the river coming from the stump where his left arm used to be. He could hear the Rockets closing in on them, and knew that their Houndooms would find him eventually. He could see the family estate burning through the trees. The thought that his home was there, burning to the ground, destroyed his resolve. 'At least' he thought, 'I'll see the family again when they kill me.' The Rockets were close now. He could hear heave footsteps and piercing barks just around the bend. 'Well, this is it.' Suddenly, he heard gunfire ripping through the woods, but was surprised when it wasn't headed for him. Then, he saw figures on a small ridge just north of him. They were massacring the Rockets but were shouting and moving strangely. Suddenly realizing that his saviors were calling to him, he sprang up and sprinted through trees and underbrush to get to them. He knew the Rockets had seen him, but he didn't care. He had to get there, no matter what. At 15 yards, they figures suddenly trained their sights on him. He felt searing pain in his leg, and turned to see a Houndoom sinking its' jaws into his flesh. He screamed in terror as bullets tore it to shreds, and fell into a world of blackness…

Jax "Bronze" Caeton awoke in an infirmary ward, nearly screaming blood. Many doctors and nurses rushed over to see if he was all right, and nearly calmed him down before he saw the I.V. hooked into his arm socket. While it sent him into shock, it also got him to be quiet, much to the relief of other patients in the strange hospital. When Bronze looked around, no one was even dressed as a doctor. He didn't remember asking where he was, but someone still told him. "Well, welcome back to the world of the living, kiddo," a man told him almost casually, "And by the way, welcome to the Protector H.Q. of Viridian City. I'm Doctor Sullivan, and I'll be looking after you. For now, would you mind telling me your name?" The man, Sullivan then, was very cheery. He was tall, but also lanky, with short-cut black hair and thick glasses that held kind eyes. "I'm Jax Caeton, but my friends call me Bronze." The boy replied quietly, taking in everything around him. "Well, Bronze, I'm glad we got you here when we did, or you woulda been dog food by now. Anyways, we're trying to get your information down, so do you mind telling me about yourself?" Bronze silently contemplated if he should tell the truth. Everyone seemed nice enough, but so had the Team Rocket members who had murdered his family. He decided he could at least trust them, since they'd patched him up, and just started talking. "I'm 11. I used to live up at that big estate above the forest, but I'm sure you already knew that. I lived with my parents and big sisters, but now they're gone too… Anyways, I go to school in town, but I don't really have many friends. Is there anything else you need to know?" Sullivan still tried to be friendly, and he wasn't that bad at it either. "Well, why do your friends call you Bronze?" He asked. "Well," Bronze replied, "My eyes sort of glow a bronzish color in the dark, and the name just stuck." There were two other doctors coming towards his bed, and they drew his attention. Sullivan looked to them, and intercepted them before they could get there. Bronze heard something about an O.R. (whatever that was) being ready for him in the back. Sullivan walked up to him, and took a small device from a nurse and fit it around his head. "O.K. Bronze, these doctors are going to take you to an O.R. to help with your arm. Right now I need you to breath deep, alright?" Sullivan asked with tenderness in his voice, like a teacher or nursemaid. Bronze took a deep breath, and passed out on the spot.

Bronze woke groggily in his bed, looking around until he realized that he'd been sleeping on his left arm. 'Wait a minute' he thought, 'I don't have a left arm anymore' He looked down, expecting to see a stump. Instead, he saw metal shaped as an arm attached to him. He was even more surprised that he could actually use it just like a regular limb. "Good morning, sleepy-head!" A girl, maybe a little younger than him with green eyes and , nearly scared him to death. "Daddy said you were new here, and that I could help show you around. Anyways, Daddy's in the food court right now, and he wants to see you. C'mon, lets go!" She called as she ran off without a look back. "Hey, wait for me!" He called after her, and jumped out of bed, already in sleep pants and a tank top. He chased after the girl, until they reached a large room full of people. The girl ran to a table and sat down beside a man with his back to Bronze. As he approached, he heard a familiar voice. "Well, sweetheart, where is he now?" Bronze saw the girl look down guiltily until she saw him and beamed "There he is!" The man turned around and Bronze found himself face-to-face with Sullivan. "Hey there, kiddo. I see you met my daughter Cassandra." Bronze smiled sheepishly at the comment. "Well," he said, "I wouldn't say met as much as chased her here." Sullivan just grinned guiltily. "Yeah, she takes after her dad like that. Well anyways, how's that new arm treatin' you?" He asked. Bronze looked at his arm again, and got a good look at it for the first time. "It's pretty good. Feels just like the real thing, too. I like it!" He was surprised when Cassandra looked almost mad at him. "Only _pretty good_? My Daddy worked 12 hours to hook it up to you, and all you say is 'pretty good'? Talk about inconsiderate." She said with a huff. Sullivan rubbed his temples and responded before Bronze could give an outburst. "Hey, don't worry. He just woke up, and hasn't tested it out yet. Cut him some slack for now, O.K.?" Bronze noticed a few people looking at the trio with amused faces. Bronze looked around, confused, but someone called from the back, "Don't worry kid, this happens a lot. You'll get used to her!" Everyone else just laughed.

Later that night, Bronze lay in bed and thought about everything that was going on. 'I need to ask Sullivan about this place tomorrow' he thought. He was still in the recovery wing to make sure he was alright. He still couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong with the place. He hadn't realized it before, but besides the doctors and nurses, everyone had guns. He had seen Pokemon too, all over the place. There were guard Pokemon, doctor Pokemon, and even Pokemon helping in the kitchens. 'Well,' Bronze thought, 'he'd find out in the morning.

…He had no idea how wrong he was.

Unknown Crusader: Well, that's chapter one down. If anyone wanted to know, this story is an origin story about my character in The Rocket and the Protector (A collab fic on Hawktalonthemedecinecat's account) I have a feeling I'll use him elsewhere, but I'm also going to be doing this for my other O.C.s in the future. Anyways, read, review, and tell your friends!


End file.
